One For Us
by QKC
Summary: BMO's gone missing and Neptr can't to anything but hope she's ok, that is until he finds a little someone in the garage. BMOXNEPTR.


_A/N:_ _To clear confusion, this takes place after "BMO Lost" but before "Puhoy". So, BMO hasn't met CMO yet. I'll try to clear up any confusion if there are any. ^_^ Enjoy! _

* * *

Neptr stared at the pie sitting on the table. He didn't show it, but Neptr was filled with anxiety. BMO had gone missing in the morning. When he went up to wake her, she was not in her usual sleeping spot. Yet, Finn and Jake didn't seem concerned at all.

"She can handle herself. I'm sure she just went for a morning stroll or something." Finn said ten hours ago. It was dark outside and the pie Neptr made for her was already cold and stale. His eyelids were heavy with exhaustion and his head was resting in his arm. He drifted in and out of sleep but would just awaken with newfound worry for the girl with turquoise hair.

"_What if she got eaten alive? What if she got hurt? What if she's dead?" _He thought. His fingers tapped nervously on the wooden table. Suddenly, a rattle was heard from outside. Neptr sat up and quickly lifted up his thick goggles, looking up.

"BMO?" The rattle sounded again and Neptr dashed out of his chair. He swung open the door and ran outside. His eyes darted back and forth but it was far too dark outside to see a thing. He fumbled with the flashlight on his belt and quickly turned it on, shining the bright light into the grasslands. There was a crash and Neptr turned, running over to the opposite end of the treehouse to the garage. Cautiously, he peered in, his eyes darting back and forth along with the flashlight. There was garbage everywhere but he recognized the garage well, having spent most of his time here building things. A rattle echoed through the dark garage and Neptr stiffened. He pointed his light at a cardboard box which rattled back and forth ominously. Neptr's fists tightened. He was never a fighter but more of an inventor and prankster, but if he had to fight in this situation, he should at least try. The box swayed back and forth and Neptr bit his lip nervously, putting up a fighting stance. The box finally toppled and the contents spilled out. Bolts, containers, and dirty oil stained cloths spilled everywhere, but there was no monster in sight. Suddenly, two tan hands reached out from under a pink stained sheet flailing back and forth. Neptr took two hesitant steps and grabbed the blanket, throwing it off the figure. His eyes widened when he saw a tiny squirming toddler underneath. She was wearing a light brown shirt and dark brown pants and her hair was brown too. Neptr wasn't sure what to do. Where had this toddler come from? He was sure he didn't see her two days ago when he was working in here. He glanced down at the tiny child and saw her chewing hungrily on the rags.

"Wait! No! Don't do that!" He said and yanked the cloth out of the child's hands rougher than he had planned. Tears brimmed her eyes and Neptr quickly lifted up the whimpering child.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" He said cradling the child. Her stomach growled and she started to cry softly. "You're hungry?" He said tilting his head. She began to stir in his arm.

"Ok, ok! I'll go find something for you to eat." Neptr said and tip toed back into the kitchen. He scanned the room, making sure Finn and Jake were still asleep. Breathing a sigh of relief, he tip toed over to the fridge lying on the floor. Neptr let out an irritated huff, knowing he needed to put the girl down to be able to open the fridge since he only had one arm. He gently put the girl on the floor and she sat patiently looking up at the brown haired boy. Neptr looked through the fridge for something, but honestly, he didn't know what to give a toddler. He was a robot humanoid so he didn't eat normal food like Finn and Jake. What did he know about feeding this child? He heard a giggle and he turned abruptly, seeing the toddler, who had managed to crawl away, licking some black stuff off her hand. He gasped in shock and ran over to the baby, quickly wiping up the oil off of her.

"No! You can't drink that! That's for me and BMO!" He was lifted up the girl onto his lap and started to clean off all the black oil on her. She whimpered and looked up at Neptr with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry, but oil isn't people food." Neptr said. He ran his fingers across her cheek, wiping off the oil on it when he noticed something different. He felt an indention on her cheek.

"That's weird." He said and wiped the rest of her face. His eyes widened. Indentions ran across her face almost as if they were separate segments. He felt her soft face and felt his. They were the same. Not exactly skin, but more like metal. More like a _robot. _He looked at her arm and saw a screw on the crook of her arm and then at his. They were exactly the same, only she was more of a tan color and Neptr was more of a metallic grey.

"No way. " Neptr gasped. He rolled up her sleeve and saw something that confirmed his guess.

* * *

"Oh Bubble..." BMO sighed. She sat on a log outside the treehouse having just returned from being lost in the dark and scary forest. She let the wind run through her mint green hair. Even though Bubble had popped and became Air, she soon found out he was taken away by Wind. She didn't mind, of course. It wouldn't have worked out between them anyway. Although, it wasn't just the bubble she missed but the baby too. Those few hours she had with the baby just showed her what a horrible mother she was. Honestly, she loved babies, including Jake's puppies, but they never came to visit anymore. She was as upset as Jake was about the pups growing up. She looked to the sky with sorrow and let her fingers ran across the bandage on her forehead.

"What's wrong with me?" BMO sighed.

"BMO!" A voice rasped. BMO turned and saw Neptr skating over to her. His arm was behind him and he took a seat in front of her on the grass.

"Oh, hi, Neptr." She said with a smile but a sad voice. Neptr noticed this and he placed the box he had down behind him. He gently touched her cheek and she blushed.

"What happened to your forehead? Are you ok?" He said with concern. BMO nodded.

"I'm ok." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Neptr asked with genuine concern.

"Oh, nothing…it's just…nothing." She didn't really want to talk about what happened to her. Neptr's frowned. Perhaps right now was not a good time to-. "Anyway, what's up? Anything I miss while I was gone?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, um. N-no. Nothing. Nothing at all!" Neptr chuckled with a nervous smile. He scooted back when he saw BMO getting closer to him and he accidentally bumped the box. A blush ran across his cheek as BMO leaned over him, trying to peak behind him.

"What's that?" she asked with curiosity, leaning closer to the boy.

"N-nothing!" Neptr nearly shouted, he roughly elbowed the box and it toppled over. He gasped as a tiny figure fell out, wrapped up in blankets. BMO gasped in surprise. "Oh no! I-I'm sorry!" Neptr apologized and scooped up the toddler into his arm. He quickly rocked the whimpering child in his arm. BMO sat frozen where she was. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"N-N-Neptr?" She croaked. Neptr gave an uneasy grin at her and laughed nervously. "Where did that child come from!?" She shouted. Neptr jumped back in surprise.

"I-I-I found her in the garage one night! Honestly!" He said softly, trying to prevent upsetting the child any further.

"You found her in the garage and put her in a cardboard box?" BMO shouted, her motherly instincts taking over. Neptr flinched.

"N-no. I just…wanted to surprise you." Neptr said. "I know how much you like Jake's puppies so I thought seeing her would make you happy." BMO blushed and scooted closer to the one-armed boy. She leaned over and looked down at the child with him. She touched the toddler's soft hair and she giggled, lifting her arms toward BMO. BMO smiled happily and leaned her head against Neptr's shoulder, enjoying his presence.

"You know we can't keep her, right?" BMO stated bluntly. Neptr was shocked at the response.

"Wh-what? Why?" Neptr asked. BMO sighed and closed her eyes.

"Because, Neptr. She's not ours. Her mother's probably worried. We should find her parents." BMO said sadly in remembrance of yesterday's events. Neptr frowned.

"But…But." Neptr stuttered. "Look BMO! She's just like us! Look at her arm." Neptr said. BMO looked and quickly noticed the screw on her elbow along with the indentions that ran around it. It was the same as hers; she even looked at her arm to compare.

"Still, just because she's a robot humanoid like us doesn't mean she's ours." BMO said.

"But didn't you say it wasn't possible for our kind to have kids?" Neptr asked. BMO gasped. That was true. She always thought about having kids in the future, but she knew that it simply wasn't possible. Like Neptr, she was constructed, not born. There was a huge difference.

"W-well. Techinically, yes." BMO replied looking at the child in Neptr's arms. "Nevertheless, she probably doesn't belong to us, Neptr." She didn't want it to seem like she wanted to get rid of the child. She just didn't want to separate a mother and child like she had done with Ricky, or Sparkle, as he was actually called.

"Well…" Neptr started. He didn't really know how to word what he wanted to say.

"Well, what, Neptr?"

"Um…well." Neptr stuttered.

"What?" BMO asked with suspicion. Neptr didn't say anything, however. He rolled up the little girl's sleeve up to her shoulder and BMO's jaw dropped. There on the little girl's arm were three black letters branded on her.

"CMO?" BMO gasped. She couldn't help but roll up her sleeve too to reveal a similar set of letters which read "BMO".

"I thought there was no way it was a coincidence that you both share nearly the same name." Neptr said with a smile. BMO stared at CMO with awe. It was true. It was as if she was made for them. Her hair was the same as Neptr's and she had his smile but she looked so much like herself. BMO gently took the toddler out of Neptr's arm and placed CMO on her lap. The little girl gurgled and reached up at BMO who lifted her up so she could look at her deep brown eyes.

"Oh, you're just the cutest!" BMO laughed. She was so happy she could cry. Was CMO really built for them? And if she was, who built her? Honestly, she didn't care; she just had one question which needed to be answered.

"Neptr! Can we keep her?" BMO asked with pleading eyes. Neptr gave a soft smile.

"I was going to ask you." BMO turned to CMO.

"Do you want to live with us in the treehouse?" BMO asked cutely. CMO giggled in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." Neptr smiled. BMO hopped up on her feet.

"Quick, we need to tell Finn and Jake!" BMO said cheerfully and ran back into the house.

"W-wait! BMO! Don't just barge in with a baby in your arms! They're going to get the wrong idea!" Neptr shouted and ran in after her.

* * *

_A/N: I really like the idea of CMO being BMO and Neptr's child. In my head, it will always be. Please review if you liked! _


End file.
